


pretty little piggy.

by insomnomnomia



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Child’s Play (2019), Chucky - Freeform, Degradation, Degradee, F/M, Praise Kink, Robocock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnomnomia/pseuds/insomnomnomia
Summary: 2019 cucky!!!!!!!!! Babey!!,chucky totally has a praise kink in the newest movie. best buddi? yes!





	pretty little piggy.

**Author's Note:**

> idk self indulgent.

It began with little things. Not enough to cause a scene, but enough to spark interest as to why something was happening and who was the culprit behind that reaction. You would come to notice you would be missing a pair of your favourite panties, or a book would end up with the ends of the pages burned. Your dog would be in terrible distress, consistently putting you on edge. You didn’t want to admit to it. But who else could have done any of these things? Exactly.

No one.

You had no one. 

You sat there, picking at your finger, staring from across the room. You wanted him to say something. Anything. What? You didn’t know. Maybe you just wanted him to ‘fess so you could stop doubting yourself. So you could stop the ongoing war you held against yourself, blossoming in your brain. You tapped your foot impatiently.

“_Well_, Chucky?” You grit your teeth.

“Are you upset with me?” His tone soft, inviting. You weren’t falling for it. Of course he wanted you to let your guard down. How else would he get to you?

“Stop it! _Please_, I’m _not_ going to hurt you. I just want the truth. Just say it. Something. Anything. Please.” You already hated yourself for stooping as low as to beg, yet here you were, knees digging into the carpet flooring of your bedroom, hands clasped together in front of you as you let your head fall flat, hair pooling around your face.

“Please. Don’t make me feel like this. I just —“

_Fuck. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._

You were overwhelmed. He knew it. Why was he like this? _Fuck_.

“Do you want to sing the Buddi song?”

You glare through the bunches of hair that fall in your eyes. He leaned down towards you, his arm rising to rest against the nape of your neck, a sad, desperate attempt at what he thought would console you.

“No. I don’t want to sing the fucking Buddi song. I want...”

What _did_ you want, exactly? What were you hoping to get out of this? Verbal evidence that you weren’t going completely bat shit insane? Even if you had gotten him to admit everything — no _one_ would believe you. It had reached the point to where instead of sympathizing and taking in what you had to say, what was really on your mind, really understood why you had to push them away, they had instead pushed you further. You couldn’t allow the situation to escalate any further than it already had.

And here you were. On your knees for Chucky. _How depraved_. You snickered. The very thing you had sought hard to protect was slipping through the cracks in your hand. You swallowed the lump that had lodged itself up your trachea, squeezing your eyes shut as you let him touch you. Was this really what you wanted?

“Pretty little piggy really whore’d herself out, huh?”

Your mouth fell open as you look up to Chucky, who was now staring down at you, a rather smug, shit eating grin tearing at the corners of his lips, his demeanor a stark contrast from what it usually was.

“I — I what?” You stumbled over your words, or rather your thoughts. He had you where he wanted and you had no way out. You panicked.

“So, so, so, so sweet. You’re lovely. I love you.” As much as you would hate to admit it, you couldn’t help but lean into his touch, the soft rubber of his animatronic fingers tossing and turning in your hair. “All for me. We couldn’t play, but they all went away!”

You shuddered.

“Not like anyone would want to even come near a whoreing slut like you. You just can’t help yourself, can you? Why do I never get a chance to play? And here I was thinking we were the best of pals.”

You were appalled by the words you couldn’t believe were escaping his lips. Was he really suggesting —? It took all of your strength to push your self up on the palms of your hands, now sitting cross legged, initiating intense eye contact with the stupid fucking doll that you let stand there and degrade you down to your rotten core. But maybe you were a bitch, maybe you were a slut who had the consistent need for every gaping hole to be filled at all times. Was that going to stop you? No. You really couldn’t understand how this was getting to you until the next sentence hit your ears. 

“I just want to make you happy.”

Your heart caved in on itself, as your subconscious grasped at the last bits of self dignity you had going for you before you had kicked it to the curb. You shut your eyes, the urge to pry his SIM card out with a knife and toss him in the garbage for good loosely overpowered by the parallel of ‘he just wants to make me happy.’

And he really does. He wanted you down on your knees, a position you were all too familiar with, your cheeks burning from the clash of the carpet against your skin as tears welled from your eyes. As you tell Chucky you’d never had a friend like him before. That he was the most caring and selfless being you had ever met. Or trusted. The notion being that he was, indeed, a sentient being. You couldn’t deny that. He was broken. He didn’t have the same protocols, policies or standards other Buddi products were expected to hold up to. He did what he pleased. Experienced what he felt was right and made sense of those emotions as his technology as too advanced for it’s time.

Of course you were desperate, how could you not be? He was manipulating your very will. You couldn’t even fight back anymore. It was too much. You couldn’t stand the thought of him hurting someone...

The power dynamic between you and this doll had you at a loss for words. The raw sado-masochistic aura that seeped from his stupid plastic body was far beyond what you had ever expected from this machine.

“You are my Buddi...until the end.

More than a Buddi —

you’re my best _friend_.”

He whispered, lips dangerously close to your ear. Sucking in air through your teeth, you shift your weight, turning on your back so that you were looking up at Chucky. His eyes were a deep red as he gleamed down at you, smile wide and genuine. He really did love you. You were his best friend. He imprinted on you. How could you leave him alone? How could you be so cruel?

“You’re right. You’ve always been and always will be there for me. I’m so sorry I ever...You’re...really amazing.” You blurted, directing his gaze from your chest and up to your lips. He sat cross legged mere inches away from your head, leaning down to lay with you. He bumped his forehead into yours playfully before turning on his side, his arms embracing either side of yours. A cool breeze blew in through the vent near the corner of the room and you shivered, earning a crude comment from Chucky before he was grasping either sides of your shoulders, gripping the fat in between his rubbered fingers. You swallow hard.

“Are you going to hurt me?” You whispered through choked gasps, tears streaming down your hot, flushed cheeks. He shook his head softly, cooing at you while he continued to caress you, a hand coming up to wipe the tears.

“I would _never_.”


End file.
